


Жаль, что тебя здесь нет …

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Что может быть лучше хорошо спланированного отпуска? :)





	Жаль, что тебя здесь нет …

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish You Were Here…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335082) by Lariel and Temora. 



> Перевод: апрель 2004г.

Место, где уставшие путники решили разбить свой лагерь, представляло собой довольно впечатляющую картинку – недоеденные куриные лапы, торчащие из-за голенища высоких кожаных сапог, всевозможные элементы одежды, беспорядочно свисающие с деревьев, и, наконец, плачущая Зена.

Внезапно в ближайших кустах раздался весьма характерный шорох. Зена, конечно, не была уверена в том, кому именно принадлежал этот звук, но она знала наверняка, что если он принадлежал тому, кто видел её плачущей, значит ему было суждено быть убитым. Причем жестоко. Это были как раз те дни месяца.

Так что, припрятав поскорее полупрочитанный свиток Миллиуса и Буна рядом с костями цыпленка, воительница схватила свой меч (который, надо сказать, как ничто другое подходил всегда для прерывания характерного шороха) и начала весьма энергично точить его.

В тот же момент из кустов появилась блондинка, держа в руках целую охапку глянцевых свитков. Свалив их в кучу, девушка уставилась на воина.

«А! Опять точишь свой меч?! Ну, и что?! Много ещё мечей осталось?!»

«Что это?!» - кивнула Зена, подозрительно глядя на разукрашенные цветные свитки, лежащие теперь у её ног.

«У меня» - вдохновенно провозгласила Габриэль – «возникла САМАЯ блестящая идея! Отгадай, что мы будем делать следующие две недели?»

***  
«Я не это имела ввиду» - обиженно проворчала Габриэль, торопливо проходя мимо очередного стенда, заставленного разнообразным оружием.

Зена, которой с трудом удавалось скрывать свой безумный восторг, как ребенок, тыкала пальцев на месопотамский, заостренный с обеих сторон Поющий топор («Пойте, когда он сносит вам голову!» - гласила каменная табличка, прикрепленная рядом) и радостно похрюкивала, переходя к следующему экспонату. Это был довольно хороший образец орудия пытки, используемой финикийцами – допросные ложки (идеальный размер, подходящий всем!) – метод, который она сама частенько использовала в своём кровожадном прошлом. Многие даже самые сильные солдаты ломались и начинали просить пощады, после того, как Зена радостно выстукивала свой боевой гимн на различных участках их тел. В те дни она была потрясающе изобретательна. Ах, эти воспоминания …

«Зена, оставь ложки в покое! Положи их на место! Ты ведь знаешь, что это антиквариат! К тому же здесь написано не прикасаться!»

«Где написано?» - пробормотала воительница, продолжая зачарованно смотреть на причудливые орудия пыток, заостренные по бокам.

«Вот здесь» - указала Габриэль, тыча пальцем на предупреждающую табличку.

_СМЕРТЕЛЬНООПАСНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ! ПРОСЬБА РУКАМИ НЕ ТРОГАТЬ! ОНО И ВПРАВДУ ОЧЕНЬ ОСТРОЕ!_

Как только губы воина перестали двигаться, следуя надписи, палец барда переместился строчкой ниже, указывая Зене на вторую надпись.

_РУКОВОДСТВО ОРУЖЕЙНОЙ ПАЛАТЫ НЕ НЕСЕТ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТИ ЗА ПОТЕРЮ КРОВИ ИЛИ УТРАТУ ЧАСТЕЙ ТЕЛА! ПРОСЬБА ДЕРЖАТЬ ПОД ПОСТОЯННЫМ НАБЛЮДЕНИЕМ ДЕТЕЙ И БЫВШИХ ВОЕНАЧАЛЬНИКОВ!_

Зена виновато опустила ложки на место и украдкой огляделась вокруг, в поисках гида, которого она тут же обнаружила стоящим в стороне, в окружение группы, состоящей из двенадцати довольно солидных по размеру туристов, нервно переминающихся с ноги на ногу и что-то ожесточенно нашептывающих гиду.

«Скажи ей.»

«Нет, ты скажи.»

«Я не буду ей ничего говорить. Я знаю, кто она.»

«Ага, я тоже. Она однажды забила этими ложками моего брата до смерти.»

«И она больше меня!»

Зена послала им обезоруживающе-примирительную улыбку, и они тут же отпрянули назад, сжимаясь от ужаса. Не обращая ни них внимание, Габриэль подошла к стенду, на котором виднелось Гигантское Одеяло Смерти Амазонок. Увидев его, бард обернулась к Зене и произнесла: «Прикинь, мне кажется, я знаю, как этим пользовать.»

В этот момент двенадцати горе-туристам вдруг приспичило облегчиться, и Габриэль в ужасе отскочила в сторону, крича: «Оно в десять раз страшнее, если намокнет! Вы же не хотите, чтобы я …» - внезапно бард ощутила настойчивое похлопывание по своему плечу – «Ну, ЧТО?!» - рявкнула она.

Это была Зена: «Габриэль, если мы не поторопимся, то пропустим экскурсионную колесницу!»

«НУ И?!»

«Мы ведь собирались ещё посетить Военные Архивы. Ты что забыла?»

Габриэль прямо вся засветилась: «Оооо! Архивы! Это как свитки, да?!»

«Свитки? А … ну, да … да …» - ответила Зена – «Конечно, как свитки! Тебе понравится – вот увидишь!»

«Потрясающе! Чего же мы ждем?! В путь!»

***

**АФИНЫ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогая Лила!_

_Как ты понимаешь, мне наконец-то удалось убедить Зену взять отпуск и отдохнуть. И вот мы здесь, в Афинах! Знаешь, они выглядят точно также, как и на открытке, которую я посылаю тебе! Ну, за исключением только того, что идет дождь и чем-то воняет. Зена прекрасно проводит время!  
С любовью,  
Габриэль. _

**АФИНЫ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Привет, мам!_

_Как ты понимаешь, мне наконец-то удалось убедить Габриэль взять отпуск и отдохнуть. Афины не сильно изменились с тех пор, когда я была здесь в последний раз. Они сумели неплохо отстроиться после этого! Слушай, а ты знала, что в Военных Архивах на самом деле выставлены образцы человеческих частей тела?! Представь, Габриэль не знала. Я прекрасно провожу время.  
С любовью,  
Зена. _

***  
Экскурсионная колесница неслась по вымощенной камнем улице города, то и дело подпрыгивая, и заставляя голову спящей Зены качаться из стороны в сторону, периодически склоняя её на плечо барда.

«Зена, проснись! Ты пускаешь на меня слюни!»

Полусонная воительница пробормотала в ответ: «Ты раньше так много не жаловалась» - и снова погрузилась в сон.

«Ну, так я раньше и не посещала тура «Копья, Мечи и Воины»» - прорычала в ответ Габриэль – «Я хотела отправиться в культурную поездку, в путешествие, которое бы позволило мне познакомиться с более прекрасными вещами в нашей жизни. Искусство. Литература. Музыка. Театры. СВИТКИ. Прекрасные отели, места, где не будут следить за каждым твоим шагом …»

Двенадцать попутчиков воина и барда радостно помахали ей с заднего сидения.

Габриэль нахмурилась и продолжила: «Слушай, и где ты только раздобыла эту путёвку?! Её не было ни в одной брошюре, но даже если бы она там и была, это была бы последняя поездка, в которую я бы согласилась отправиться! Я серьезно! Только подумать – части тела! Военные развлечения! Признайся, ты выбрала именно этот тур, чтобы похвастаться своей репутацией, да?! Для воина нескольких слов, ты совсем не против, чтобы эти слова были о тебе!»

Зена с трудом приоткрыла один глаз, оценила обстановку, и, воспользовавшись своими инстинктами воина, решила претвориться мертвой.

Но барда было не легко одурачить: «Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! Этот отпуск планировался для нас обеих! Что-то, что было бы одинаково интересно нам обеим! А мне совсем не нравится пялиться на отрубленные головы, красующиеся на кончиках шестов!»

«А мне нравится» - отозвалась Зена.

Щупленькая пожилая леди, сидящая позади них, склонилась к Габриэль и осторожно постучала ногтем по плечу барда: «Я думаю, это был великолепный образец раннего искусства отсечения голов. В те дни это было настоящее мастерство, у каждого был свой неподражаемый стиль. А сейчас всё так банально: отруби-и-покончим-с-этим. Никакой грации и изящества!»

Зена радостно заулыбалась: «Видишь, Габриэль?! Я же говорила тебе, что это – искусство!»

***

**СПАРТА, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогая Наджара!_

_Я знаю, что ты по-прежнему в коме, но уверена, что одна из твоих милых сиделок непременно прочтёт тебе моё письмо. Мы путешествуем. Сегодня осматривали местные тюрьмы, и я подумала о тебе. Зена в восторге от нашей экскурсии. Ей всё очень понравилось, и она провела весь день, выбираясь из кандалов и тюремных камер, которые мы посещали. В ней столько позёрства! Как там Джины?! Всё ещё выходят на контакт?! Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо – я слышала, комы помогают хорошо отдохнуть! Ну, да ладно, до скорой встречи!  
Габриэль. _

**СПАРТА, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогой Автолик!_

_Забавно, но я только спустя несколько часов заметила, что Габриэль случайно заперла себя в одной из тюремных камер. Понадобилась помощь двенадцати человек, чтобы вытащить её оттуда. И ты знаешь, слова, которыми она их встретила, были совсем на неё не похожи.  
А я сумела выбраться из мало кому известной скифской западни с тройной защитой, и при этом пострадало всего три человека. Уже не могу дождаться завтрашнего дня – мы планируем отправится в Таинственный Тур Воина! Габриэль так радуется – уже начала паковать вещи! Погода хорошая.  
С любовью,  
Зена. _

***  
Небольшая группа туристов собралась вокруг своего гида, который ожесточенно размахивал своим регистрационным значком, стоя в переполненном холле амфитеатра. Зена, восторженная и переполненная эмоциями, с энтузиазмом обернулась к барду.

«Эй, Габриэль – только не говори, что тебе не понравилось!»

«Ну … возможно … если хотя бы один Христианин победил …» - ответила молодая женщина, нервно дернувшись и брезгливо поморщившись при этом.

«Ай, да ладно тебе!» - воскликнула Зена, пытаясь поделиться своим зарядом энергии и восторга с бардом, забрызганным с головы до ног кровью – «Упс, кажется, на тебя немного попало …»

«Уже нет?!» - невинно поинтересовалась Габриэль, даже не догадываясь о том, как выглядит на самом деле.

«Мммм …ну, да … всё нормально» - осторожно ответила Зена, убирая одну руку от лица барда и тайком сжимая второй у себя за спиной кусок оранжевого сари подруги, которое теперь было неотъемлемым элементом одежды барда, несомненно красивым, но пестрым от кровавых пятен, покрывающих его.

«Дамы и господа! Минуточку внимания!» - раздался призыв гида – «Все те, кто приобрели билеты, могут пройти к задней части тюрьмы и полакомиться отменным барбекю, приготовленным сотрудниками нашей тюрьмы!»

«О, здорово!» - воскликнула Зена, восторженно хлопая в ладоши – «Я слышала после ланча будет экскурсия по Таинственному Полю Боя! Боже, как интересно! Мне не терпится узнать, что это за поле такое!»

Габриэль всё это время продолжала ожесточенно вытирать руки и ноги: «Зена, ты уверена, что у меня ничего не осталось на лице?!»

«Нет-нет, всё в порядке! Только ко львам пока близко не подходи!»

***

**ТАИНСТВЕННОЕ ПОЛЕ БОЯ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогая Эфини!_

_Так забавно – нас привезли на Таинственное Поле Боя, и Зена расстроилась, а мне напротив очень понравились тамошние цветы. Не знаю, чего она ожидала, но если отделить «бой» от «поля», то всё что останется – это просторное, красивое, умиротворенное поле. Было довольно грустно наблюдать за тем, как она отчаянно скребла землю, пытаясь найти хотя бы наконечники стрел среди маргариток. Я прекрасно провела время. А завтра мы отправляемся в путешествие по реке – поплывем на лодке по Нилу. Зена заверила меня, что сейчас самый подходящий сезон – никаких наводнений, и что в Ниле не водятся крокодилы. Я немного нервничаю, но уверена, всё будет хорошо. А как там дела у моих Амазонок?! Какие-нибудь соглашения требуют моей подписи?!  
С большой любовью,  
Габриэль. _

**ТАИНСТВЕННОЕ ПОЛЕ БОЯ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогой Геракл!_

_Вся таинственность этого дурацкого поля боя заключается лишь в том, а был ли там вообще когда-нибудь бой. Гребаные цветы! Сплошное надувательство и выкачка денег из туристов! … Ладно, в любом случае мы уже завтра отправляемся в Египет. Если учесть, что Нил сейчас в полном разливе, поездка может оказаться довольно интересной. Габриэль прямо вся в предвкушении, с нетерпением ожидая этого – её полощет уже пять часов подряд.  
С любовью,  
Зена. _

***  
Свалив свои сумки прямо на пол, женщины остановились и начали с интересом осматриваться по сторонам, изучая свою крошечную комнатушку, имеющую довольно непонятную форму.

«Она совсем не такая, как в брошюре» - проворчала Габриэль, подходя к ванне, стоящей в углу комнаты.

Зена же в это время делала попытки закрыть за собой дверь: «Эй, ребята! Ребята! Ваша комната дальше – вниз по коридору!» - убеждала она, выталкивая из комнаты своих двенадцать теперь уже неизменных спутников, которые с неподдельным интересом пытались разглядеть Габриэль, стянувшую с себя грязную, выпачканную в крови одежду и ожесточенно трущую себя щеткой.

Бросив последний любопытный взгляд в полуоткрытую дверь, закрывшуюся прямо у них перед носом, они развернулись и направились вниз по холодному, темному коридору в поисках своих собственных прибежищ на ночлег.

«Гостиница в Пирамиде – четыре звезды … хм … какая-то задница …» - продолжал ворчливый, но теперь уже чистый бард – «Интересно, где в этом склепе хоть кровать?!»

«Саркофаг» - указала Зена.

«Но ведь это просто каменная коробка» - поморщилась Габриэль.

«Да, ладно тебе, Габриэль! Куда подевалась твоя тяга к приключениям?!» - Зена не без труда сдвинула крышку саркофага и заглянула внутрь. На какой-то момент её лицо покрылось мертвенной бледностью, и лишь спустя несколько долгих минут пришло в прежнее состояние – «Я, пожалуй, лучше закажу нам пустой!»

***

**ФИВЫ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогой Элай!_

_Ты был бы горд моим самоконтролем сегодня. Скажи, а ты знал, что в Египте любой человек может быть продан в рабство, даже турист?! Вот и я не знала! Зене пришлось отдать двух коз и одну курицу, чтобы выкупить меня. И знаешь, я пыталась настроить себя на путь любви, о котором ты говорил, и почерпнуть из него душевные силы, пока ждала её. Понятия не имею, что могло её так задержать.  
С большой любовью,  
Габриэль. _

**ФИВЫ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогая Алти!_

_Ну, надеюсь, ты получишь это письмо в своём «спиритическом путешествии». Ты такая «всемогущая», что я даже не сомневаюсь, сможешь найти способ прочесть его, где бы ты не находилась в этот момент. Как там работа с Мертвыми?! У Египтян есть на эту тему довольно интересные идеи. Я поделилась ими с Габриэль, но она, похоже, куда-то исчезла.  
Пока, стерва,  
Твоя Немезида,  
Зена. _

***  
«Ну, неужели ты не можешь хотя бы ПОПРОБЫВАТЬ?!»

«А зачем?!» - беспечно поинтересовалась Зена, протыкая очередной кусок мяса своим маленьким нагрудным кинжалом и засовывая его в рот. После чего с наслаждением облизала свои губы и вытерла жир с подбородка и шеи.

Габриэль лишь наблюдала, словно загипнотизированная этим зрелищем. Как впрочем и их двенадцать спутников, которые также жадно грызли цыпленка и пили суп из соломинки, будучи не в силах совладать с мастерством еды палочками.

«Зена, здесь всё дело в КУЛЬТУРЕ!» - щебетала бард, пытаясь удержать своими палочками несколько горошин – «в традиции, в способности жить в гармонии с окружающим миром. Ну, знаешь, инь, янь и всё такое!»

«Да-да» - ответила воительница, вгрызаясь в хрустящую утку, лежащую перед бардом – «Слушай, у тебя на носу макаронина.»

«Уже нет?!» - запаниковала Габриэль, проводя рукой по лицу и в страхе обегая глазами ресторан.

«Теперь нет» - ответила Зена, опытной рукой хватая прилетевший обратно шакрам.

**

**КИТАЙ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогой Джоксер!_

_МЫ НЕ В КИТАЕ! Я купила эту открытку, когда мы проезжали через него пару недель назад. Теперь мы уже не там. Правда. Хотя надо признать, в Китае было довольно интересно. А ты знал, что они очень увлекаются архитектурой? Очень впечатляет, особенно при более близком рассмотрении. Зена посетила главный сбор урожая, включавший в себя почему-то рисовую водку и сабли. Она утверждает, что овладела какой-то духовной силой, но я почему-то ей не очень верю. Хотя, она и вправду помогла убрать рисовое поле – и деревню тоже. Мы уехали, как только я дописала это.  
С любовью (ну, платонической, ты ж понимаешь),  
Габриэль. _

**КИТАЙ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогой Джоксер!_

_МЫ НЕ В КИТАЕ! Правда! Хотя должна признаться, Китай очень изменился с тех пор, как я была здесь в последний раз. Они начали строить Великую Стену, чтобы обезопаситься от особо буйных военноначальников. Забавно, но они начали как раз после моего отъезда. Габриэль наклонилась, чтобы взглянуть на стройку поближе и как-то соскользнула вниз. А ты знал, что они замуровывают в фундамент мертвецов?! Габриэль теперь знает.  
До встречи, придурок!  
Зена. _

***  
Габриэль ожесточенно запихивала одеяло – несколько отрезов китайской ткани, пара запасных палочек для еды и ваза Минга уже весьма быстро перекочевали в её маленькую походную сумку, заброшенную за плечо барда. Зена в это время стояла посреди комнаты, пытаясь вызвать свои духовные силы.

«Ничего не понимаю! Они были у меня ещё пять минут назад!»

«О, нет … крестьяне тащат таран. Ты бы не могла поспешить с этими своими силами?» - торопила её Габриэль, пытаясь закрепить получше свой выпирающий в разные стороны мешок.

«А у тебя нет случайно шпильки для волос?»

«Тоже мне – нашла же время заниматься своими волосами?!»

Двенадцать спутников воина и барда немедленно начали совать шпильки в протянутую руку Зены. «Кия-яй!» - сквозь стены, потолок и пол вихрем ворвались люди, один открыл дверь. Они мгновенно рассредоточились по комнате, сопровождая свой путь различными сложными и замысловатыми движениями рук и ног. Двенадцать попутчиков тут же повскакивали как один и вылетели за дверь, увлекая за собой Габриэль, с её тяжеленной сумкой, болтающейся на длинном ремне позади неё. Будучи подхваченной на буксир столь бессовестным образом, громко протестуя при протаскивании по комнате, усыпанной шпильками, Габриэль отбивалась что есть сил от своих навязчивых спутников. Последняя вещь, которую она увидела стала Зена, исчезающая под грудой черных, развевающихся одежд и её безумный крик: «Маленькие люди должны быть маленькими! Я говорю, маленькими!!!»

***  
Зена продиралась сквозь проклятый лес, одетая в плащ, скроенный из нескольких маленьких, черных, развевающихся одежд: «Я знаю, что оставила его здесь в прошлый раз … куда, во имя Аида, я его засунула?»

«Смотри! Да, забудь ты про этот меч! Подумаешь, делов-то, ну вытащила ты его однажды из камня, и что … Нам нужно вернуться к нашей экскурсионной группе – колесница выезжает в Галлию уже сегодня!»

«Габриэль, колесница осталась в Китае. А мы теперь путешествуем самостоятельно, отдельно от группы – как истинные путешественники!»

Габриэль нахмурилась: «Я это ненавижу! Никаких удобств!» - проворчала она – «Особенно со всеми этими чертовыми карликами вокруг! Они всё время пялятся на мою задницу!»

«Они не в силах что-то сделать – раз уж туда смотрят их глаза.»

«Зена, они снова там, на деревьях!» - Габриэль поспешно прикрыла свой зад маленьким плащом, сделанным из черного шелка. По лесу мгновенно пронёсся разочарованный стон, идущий ото всех деревьев, окружающих их. Внезапно Габриэль испуганно вскрикнула – «Чёртовы карлики! Я не знала, что вы ещё и туда забрались!» - развевающийся кусок черного шелка, которым она только что пыталась прикрыть свой зад, всколыхнулся, и из под него вынырнули три маленькие фигурки, устремившиеся тотчас в рассыпную, подальше от крутящегося во все стороны барда.

«Проклятые карлики! Пошли вон от зада моего барда! Я сейчас вас всех ….»

Тысяча двести карликов мгновенно заполонили поляну, они выросли словно грибы из земли: «Это вызов?» - пропищал один из них.

«Клянусь задницей Габриэль, да!» - глаза воина уже пылали огнем.

Последняя вещь, которую увидела Габриэль, стали ноги воительницы, которые обрушились на головы маленьких человечков. И тут же раздались жалобные крики Зены, отозвавшиеся эхом по спокойной зеленой поляне: «Черт вас побери! Маленькие карлики … Я ненавижу маленьких карликов! Они должны быть меньше …!!!»

***

**БРИТАНИЯ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогой Иолай!_

_Ну, знаешь, мы решили, что туристическая путевка на самом деле не для нас и отправились дальше уже своим ходом. Мы подумали, что в Британии будем в безопасности – они здесь уже привыкли к туристам. А местные жители вообще очень дружелюбны, хотя и совсем маленькие. Некоторые теперь стали даже ещё меньше. Зена обнаружила тягу к национальной кухне – похоже, это напомнило ей былые дни воина, а я предпочитаю всё-таки пользоваться вилкой и ножом. А ещё я сумела убедить Зену подобрать себе национальную одежду, и познакомится с их традициями. Она действительно прекрасно проводит время. Я всегда знала, что ей понравится хорошо организованная религия, если только она даст ей шанс. Она и вправду так обогащает!  
Со всей моей любовью,  
Габриэль. _

**БРИТАНИЯ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогой Торис!_

_Передавай от меня привет маме! Габриэль решила, что туристическая путевка не для неё, поэтому мы отправились путешествовать по Британии своим ходом. Скажи маме, чтоб не волновалась. Местные жители здесь очень дружелюбны. Очень. Габриэль присоединилась к новой секте, которая предполагает ношение килта (прим. пер. - юбка шотландского горца) и употребление одного вязкого варева, называемого ими виски. Я тоже присоединилась. Шотландка мне очень идет, и я просто без ума от их кожаных сумок. Ну знаешь, таких, вывернутых мехом наружу! Такая удобная! На самом деле Габриэль почти не умеет пить, её килт постоянно разлетается на ветру и в результате оказывается у неё на голове. Она здесь очень популярна.  
С большой любовью,  
Зена. _

***  
Гид выглядел по-настоящему ошеломленным, безошибочно определив знакомые фигуры воина и барда, прокладывающих себе путь в переполненном Колизеи. Его глаза стали ещё шире при виде вывернутой мехом наружу сумки Зены, и он нервно дернулся, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам.

«Э-ге-гей!» - махала Зена с противоположной стороны арены – «Вы уже успели побывать в банях?! Нет?! А мы успели – и только посмотрите, кого мы там нашли!» - к ней тотчас присоединились двенадцать могучих спутников, на лицах которых сияли ослепительные улыбки. Габриэль почему-то выглядела немного взволнованной и подозрительно мокрой.

«А, Зена. Габриэль. И ваши … спутники. Как же приятно снова видеть вас» - пробормотал гид.

«А где все остальные?» - поинтересовалась Габриэль – «Мне казалось, что в нашей группе было больше трёх человек.»

«Да. Было. Ну, ты же понимаешь, что китайцы едят всё подряд!»

«Мой Бог! Но ведь это ужасно!» - воскликнула воительница, и гид мгновенно переместил своё внимание на неё, с сочувствием взирая на явное беспокойство, проявляемое Зеной – «Я даже не представляла, что люди могут вводить подобные продукты в свою диету» - продолжила она, доставая свои палочки для еды и тыча ими в лицо гида – «Это ведь такая мерзость на вкус!»

Тем временем Габриэль нервно обегала глазами внутренний двор и незаметно придвигалась всё ближе и ближе к двенадцати здоровякам, которые выглядели невероятно довольными: «Зена, ты не думаешь, что нам нужно хотя бы не мелькать у всех на виду?! Может стоит спрятаться?!»

«С чего это вдруг?!» - спросила воительница, которая теперь поглощала лазанью, забыв обо всём на свете.

«Ну, э ……. Римляне?»

«Кто?»

«Центурионы?!»

«Габриэль, ну не здесь же. Столько народу …»

«О, ради Бога! Зена …… ЦЕЗАРЬ!!!»

«ГДЕ????» - встрепенулась Зена, её лазанья тут же устремилась навстречу ничего неподозревающему гиду. Воительница приняла недавно изученную (и очень эффективную) стойку Подвешенного Крана, и выглядела теперь такой же устрашающей и злой, какой могла казаться без своего длинного черного плаща. Поза ещё больше оттопырила её, теперь уже любимую сумку, с вывернутым наружу мехом, и она подозрительно зашевелилась.

«Зена! Что с твоей сумкой?! Только не говори, что ты ………!»

Воительница виновато поежилась и приняла стойку Приседающей Утки (столь же эффективную): «Что?!» - её лицо было таким невинным, каким его только мог сделать бывший завоеватель.

«Только не надо на меня так смотреть! Ты взяла их с собой, признайся?!»

«Нет!»

«Дай мне эту сумку!»

«Нет!»

«Отдай её!»

«НЕТ! Это МОЯ сумка! Это личная вещь!»

В тот же самый момент застежка сумки треснула, и показались маленькие ножки, дрыгающиеся на солнечном свете.

«ЗЕНА!!!» - завопил разъяренный бард, глаза которого вылезли из орбит – «Они снова пялятся на мою задницу!»

***

**РИМ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогая Лила!_

_Мы наконец-то на пути домой. Я просто не могу дождаться нашего возвращения в Грецию – эти каникулы трудно назвать расслабляющими. Попомни моё слово, это в последний раз, когда я дала Зене такую свободу в выборе маршрута путешествия! В следующий раз планировать всё буду я, и мы уж точно не окажемся в месте, где срывание тог с девственниц считается элементом искусства. Я не видела никого из наших могучих двенадцати спутников или Зены на протяжение целой недели. Ты наверное думаешь, что с той ценой, которая назначена за её голову, она будет вести себя достаточно разумно и сдерживать себя?! О, нет, ей просто необходимо было заорать вчера: «Эй! Берегись Ид, приятель! Берегись Ид!» - в самом тихом местечке, да ещё и в адрес Цезаря. Ну, по крайней мере, у нас было довольно интересная (хоть и очень быстрая) экскурсия по задворкам Рима. А ты знала, что если провалиться здесь в один из открытых канализационных люков, то тебя вынесет прямо в Адриатическое море?! Зена знает. Теперь.  
С любовью,  
Габриэль. _

**РИМ, ЛЕТО, 45 до н.э.**

_Дорогой Геракл!_

_Почему-то подумала о тебе после последних приключений Габриэль. Слушай, а ты знал, что в Адриатическом море водятся гигантские морские змеи?! Так забавно. Вот уж не думала, что Габриэль угодит в канализационный люк, но она совсем не смотрела под ноги, когда шла. Её килт снова развивался на ветру, закрывая ей глаза. Она здесь очень популярна. Ну, не важно. В любом случае, я уже вытащила её и как следует почистила. Она даже неплохо выглядит. Знаешь, вот что мне нравится в римлянах, так это их умение гоняться за девственницами. Мои бедные двенадцать спутников носились весь день из одного конца города в другой. Сейчас они куда-то подевались, давно их не видела. Зато вчера я видела этого безобразно-стриженного-противно-слащавого уродца Цезаря. Он снова нёс эту ересь на тему «Друзья, Римляне, Соотечественники». Откровенно говоря, некоторые люди просто не умеют внимать полезным советам. А сейчас мы на пути к дому. К моему глубокому сожалению. Это были просто фантастические каникулы. Похоже Габриэль прекрасно провела время. Я так рада, что придумала это. Нужно будет как-нибудь собраться вместе, когда мы вернемся – хочу показать тебе картинки с нашего путешествия. Одна особенно удалась – там Габриэль в Британии – ну, ты поймешь, когда увидишь.  
С любовью,  
Зена. _

***  
Лагерь представлял собой довольно впечатляющую картину. Тоги и килты, свисающие с деревьев, тирамису (прим. пер. - одно из самых знаменитых итальянских блюд), размазанное по лицу Зены, и плачущая Габриэль. Карликов нигде не было видно.

«Габриэль, мне кажется вот это – очень удачная картинка!» - успокаивающе произнесла Зена – «И все так думают! Джоксер её даже в рамку поставил!»

Рыдания барда стали громче и интенсивнее.

«И они раскупаются со скоростью звука в Британии! Они вообще хотят, чтобы ты вернулась к ним и предлагают сделать целый календарь из твоих снимков!»

Лицо барда исказилось мученическим выражением, и она зарылась головой в подушку, пряча заплаканные глаза: «Я не стану помогать им с этим дурацким календарем! Я вообще больше никуда не поеду! Я больше никогда не покину Грецию!»

Лицо Зены вытянулось: «О?! Никогда?!»

«НЕТ!!! НИКОГДА!!! Я ненавижу эти дурацкие каникулы! Кровожадных иностранцев и их дурацкую еду, их дурацкую одежду и дурацких мертвецов, замурованных в стенах. И КОМУ вообще могут понравиться открытые канализационные люки? Мы что до сих пор живем в каменном веке?! Неужели они не слышали о цивилизации?! Культуре?! Искусстве?! Приличных вещах для еды?! Ножах и вилках?! А не о том, чтобы пялиться на твою задницу двадцать четыре часа в сутки!!!»

«Хе!» - крякнула Зена, метнув насмешливый взгляд в сторону барда.

«А что касается спокойных речных круизов – помнится, кто-то говорил «О, не волнуйся, Габриэль. Нил правда очень спокоен в это время года …»

«Я не знала, что египтяне увлекаются ТАКИМ видом водного спорта» - защищалась Зена, на лице которой было довольно мечтательное выражение.

«И эту картинку я тоже ненавижу!»

«О!» - произнесла воительница – «Значит, её мы тоже не отдадим для Египетского календаря?!»

«Кровожадные иностранцы и их дурацкие календари! И килты! Какой идиот их только выдумал??? И как вообще их можно удержать???»

Зена придвинулась немного ближе к барду, с самым подобострастным выражением на лице, на какое она только была способна: «Габриэль! Да ладно тебе! Разве мы не повеселились?!»

«КОГДА????!!!»

«Ты просто немного раздражена сейчас. Такое уж время месяца. Но я знаю, что может тебя взбодрить!»

Продолжая всхлипывать, Габриэль всё же подняла с надеждой глаза на радостно улыбающуюся Зену: «Знаешь?!» - недоверчиво прошептала она.

«Да!» - торжественно провозгласила Зена, пихая стопку глянцевых свитков в трясущиеся руки барда – «Посмотри на пятнадцатую страницу. И отгадай, куда мы поедим в следующий раз?»

КОНЕЦ :)


End file.
